morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 43
is the 43rd issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Unbeatable." Synopsis Now Ike has a dream about Abraham and Zoe. Casey Blevins is trying to hand out flyers for her attempt at the student council president election, but the other students are avoiding her. Ike mocks her attempts and offers to help, but Casey is suspicious of his intentions. Ike meets Susan Dagney in the school library to help out. She mentions that they had met before when Ike was very young. He asks her for information on Abraham, but she demurs, telling him that the answers are in the book he's holding. He opens the book and faints. A blond baby is on an alter surrounded by people dressed in Brown robes and domino masks. After The Ceremony, Reginald Gribbs and Abraham take off their robes and masks while chatting. Gribbs commends Abraham for the good behaviour of Isaac (Ike) and they open the door to reveal they are in the Wow-Mo! Enterprises offices. They meet with Brett, Megan's father. Brett had made a deal with Wow-Mo! to give Megan up in the future in exchange for current financial and political assistance. However, when Brett discovered that Wow-Mo! might not be completely legitimate, he attempts to blackmail Abraham for 10 million dollars. Instead of being worried, Abraham and Reginald kill Brett while promising to take good care of Megan. Ike regains consciousness. He asks Dagney how the books work and she tells him that they tell the histories of a great conflict and that Ike was the one who wrote them. She hands Ike another book. Oliver Simon is watching Casey and Ike over a surveillance camera when Ellen Richmond bursts in. She accuses him of spying on the kids but he claims that he's just observing them. He asks why she isn't the slightest bit intrigued in having a whole school full of the kids they were studying. She's only interested in getting out of the school. Oliver is particularly interested in Ike, and tells Ellen that Ike killed Abraham. Ellen is confused, Abraham was just at the academy. Oliver replies "what is it you were always telling your daughter? There is such a thing as a tesseract". Ike comes to in the library and vomits on the floor. Dagney asks what he saw and he tells her about the scientists. Dagney suggests that they "skip to the end" and hands Ike another book. Ike is walking by some warehouse past a barking dog. He pulls across a curtain to see an old man sitting at a table. Ike asks if the old man can see him and the old man tells him it's like looking into a mirror; the old man is future Ike. Ike flippantly asks about his future but the old man gets very serious and tells Ike that everything relies on Ike finding "her". Ike wakes up again on the library floor and Dagney asks his "What did you see when your eyes were opened?". Ike replies "Jade". Dagney then tells him the story of The Incarcerated Girl and how she never understood the girl's fear until she became a mother.She asks Ike what he's going to do now. Casey Blevins is still futilely trying to pass out election flyers when Ike finds her and tells her that Hunter, Vanessa Richmond, Guillaume Sorel, and Ike are going to help her win the election. Characters Featured *Ike Supporting Characters *Abraham *Casey Blevins *Susan Dagney *Reginald Gribbs *Brett *Ellen Richmond *Oliver Simon Continuity *In Ike's dream, The snakes are references to the snakes in Morning Glories 38 and his vision in Morning Glories 25. The room that Abraham and Zoe are in is from Morning Glories 38 *The warehouse that Ike is walking though, the dog and the reference to snakes mirror the ones encountered by Abraham in Morning Glories 38. *The old man at the table, the dog, and the snakes the man refers to was previously seen in Ike's vision in Morning Glories 25. *The "best two out of three" question was previously asked in both Morning Glories 38 and Morning Glories 25. *Dagney's speech about motherhood "I held the blade to his little throat..." was previously heard in Jade Ellsworth's dream in Morning Glories 42. Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos Goofs * Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Ike asks Casey to embrace her inner "Fidel" Questions Unanswered questions *What does Abraham mean by "so far from where he belongs"? *What's so special about the kids that Oliver and Ellen studies (and are attending the academy)? Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances Category:Oliver Simon/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Brett/Appearances